marvel_and_d_c_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Strategic Scientific Reserve
"The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man." -Chester Phillips The Strategic Scientific Reserve, or SSR, was a top-secret Allied War agency during World War II. SSR was formed in 1940 by President Franklin Delano Roosevelt to battle the Nazi Special Weapons Division, HYDRA. Thanks to SSR's super-solider, Captain America, the Allies won World War II beating Nazi Germany. After the War, SSR came into a conflict with Soviet deep science division, Leviathan, and the corrupt Council of Nine. Later, the SSR was absorbed into the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, S.H.I.E.L.D. The Strategic Scientific Reserve was formed in 1940 by order of President of The United States, Franklin Roosevelt. The United States was not in World War II yet, but Roosevelt knew the situation was only temporary because Adolf Hitler and his Third Reich were the greatest threat ever to the free world. The Commanding Officer of SSR was Colonel Chester Phillips. The same year SSR was formed, Phillips persuaded American Industrialist Howard Stark to join the agency after a group of HYDRA assassins was sent by Hitler to kill them, bringing the Stark family into what would later be S.H.I.E.L.D. The goal of the Strategic Scientific Reserve was so President Roosevelt would have an army of Super Soldiers absorbed into the United States Army to defeat anything that the Axis powers, specifically the Nazis and HYDRA, would throw at them. This led to Project Rebirth transforming Agent Steve Rogers into the first ever Super Solider, giving him the name Captain America. Once Abraham Erkstine was killed by Heinz Kruger, SSR was instructed to destroy HYDRA. In 1943, Colonel Phillips wanted to form a special tactical team under SSR to fight alongside their only Super Solider, Captain America, but later turned down the offer and instead formed the Howling Commandos from SSR's rescued HYDRA prisoners. Over the following year, the Howling Commandos progressively managed to destroy most of the HYDRA main bases, each time putting back their main attack. In 1945 after the death of President Roosevelt, SSR planned an attack on a Schmidet's fortress in the Alps. A detachment of the U.S. Army assisted SSR in the attack. Schmidet escaped to the massive aircraft bomber, the Valkyrie, with an intent to use Nazi and HYDRA's weapons of Mass Destruction on The United States of America. Captain America managed to sneek onto the plane fighting Schmidet, and crashed the aircraft into the icy waters of the North Atlantic. Steve Rogers was pronounced dead to the world. The Strategic Science Reserve continued its operations after the war as new threats arose to America. SSR continued to fight Domestically and abroad against the new threats to the U.S. The following year in 1948, a new agency called the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, S.H.I.E.L.D., was founded. The Strategic Science Reserve was absorbed into the newly formed S.H.I.E.L.D., becoming one of its subdivisions with SSR Agent Peggy Carter later going on to be the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. through the 1970's. The SSR was now the subdivision of S.H.I.E.L.D., making weapons and inventions for the newly formed agency. One of the SSR's main bases was turned into the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology. In 2012, Steve Rogers body which was being held in a S.H.I.E.L.D. base came back to life, with Rogers managing to escape into Manhattan. Captain America found himself in Times Square, when suddenly many S.H.I.E.L.D. cars pulled in surrounding him, as agents came out holding him at gun point. Current Director Nicholas Fury came out of a car talking to Rogers, informing him that he had been dead for nearly 70 years after he crashed the bomber into the ocean. He also informed him the Allies won and beat HYDRA, which they thought at the time, and world peace had been maintained since. Director Fury also informed him World War II ended because of his acts crashing the aircraft into the Atlantic preventing The United States from being attacked. Later that year, Captain America joined the new S.H.I.E.L.D. Avengers Initiative as the invasion of New York City began, and the battle of New York started. Captain America has been an Avenger since this time. Director Nick Fury took possession of several old SSR bases and secretly furnished them with modern technology. He put only the most trusted agents in charge of those bases, the Koenig brothers among them. These bases became the first facilities of the reorganized S.H.I.E.L.D. led by Phil Coulson, as the agency lost several facilities during the HYDRA Uprising. One of them, nicknamed the Playground, became the agency's temporary headquarters until the Triskillion was finished being re-built after the 2014 HYDRA attack. Category:Organizations